El Amor jamás morirá
by marupies
Summary: Cuando el Fin llegue, mis palabras y mi amor vivirán en tí...RobStar, un pokito de RaeBB. Oneshot


Bueno, hola de nuevo!

Esta semana estaba escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Tierra de hadas, guerras y elfos y me vinieron ganas de escribir un Oneshot…(Prometo que pronto actualizaré la otra historia)

Así que vamos a empezar…

* * *

_Dulce y corrosiva…_

_Así se siente la sangre,_

_esa que se derrama de mis heridas,_

_esa que gotea de mi corazón…_

Starfire disparaba un starbolt en dirección de una criatura hecha de fuego. Chico Bestia corría hacia Raven que había sido fuertemente golpeada por un monstruo de dos cabezas. Cyborg y Robin se enfrentaban a un demonio de las profundidades que les estaba dando dificultades. Starfire observaba todo como si sucediera en cámara lenta…

_Veo todo aquello que me espanta_

_rodeándome amenazadoramente_

_Ángeles caídos susurran que lo peor está por llegar_

_Y la sangre se sigue derramando…_

De pronto Raven recuperó la conciencia y mirando a Chico Bestia y luego a la batalla que se desataba ante sus ojos le dijo

-Cuídate-

Y sin otra palabra voló hacia la criatura más cercana. Lanzando un grito comenzó a arrojar con su fuerza mental todo aquello que estaba a su alcance. Chico Bestia la observó alejarse con ojos llenos de profunda preocupación y miedo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la lucha. Cyborg disparaba múltiples rayos sónicos en todas las direcciones. Robin no se detenía. Iba de un lado a otro derribando monstruos y atacando demonios. Starfire continuaba lanzando starbolts.

Y de repente el cielo oscuro se tiñó de un naranja lava. Lo que antes había sido una hermosa ciudad se encontraba ahora en llamas y ruinas. En las calles, había grandes rupturas que mostraban un profundo abismo burbujeante de lava.

_Y aunque la lava queme,_

_los monstruos asesinen,_

_y los demonios roben almas,_

_Aquella palabra que ansío decir_

_soplará para siempre entre los bosques…_

Un grito de dolor rasgó la terrible atmósfera candente. Los Titanes voltearon las cabezas totalmente petrificados por el pánico. Starfire estaba suspendida en el aire con una expresión atónita en sus ojos esmeralda. Y vieron lo peor. En su pecho, en el de Star, había clavado un arpón. La sangre se escurría suavemente por los costados y ella tenía sus manos rodeando el arpón. Y luego, calló. Robin dejó escapar un lastimero grito de dolor y angustia y corrió hacia donde caía Star.

_El dolor que siento hoy_

_no es más que el comienzo_

_Pero te repito, que aquella palabra_

_que ansío decirte a ti_

_sobrevivirá para siempre en tu corazón…_

Star cayó con un ruido sordo. Robin se dejó caer a su lado y desesperado la tomó entre sus brazos. La sangre la cubría. Robin con mucho cuidado quitó el arpón de su frágil cuerpo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella tosió y débilmente dijo

-Amigo Robin, no te preocupes por lo que suceda hoy. Piensa en el mañana y sonríe por cada día nuevo. Porque el dolor que siento ahora, no es más que el comienzo. Tan sólo el hecho de pensar que viviré apartada de ti, me destroza el alma…-

Robin la miró perdido en la desesperación y sollozó

-S-star no digas eso- Dijo entre lágrimas –Vas a estar bien, pronto te recuperarás- Y sin aguantarlo más, su voz se quebró

Star trató de sonreír. Su cuerpo, antes dorado, estaba ahora blanco y pálido. La profunda herida había provocado que tanto ella como Robin estuvieran bañados en sangre.

Tosió un poco y habló

-Por favor, prométeme que serás feliz, que disfrutarás lo que yo no pueda. Y yo te prometo que te cuidaré siempre. Viviré en ti, en tu corazón. Porque estas palabras que ansío decirte me queman la garganta. Y serán estas palabras las que sobrevivirán por siempre en el mundo, en tu corazón, aunque el fin haya llegado. Y es por eso que quiero decírtelas ahora, antes de partir….Robin, yo t-te amo-

Y sin más, dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre los brazos del joven enmascarado y dejó escapar su último aliento.

_Finalmente, la hora me ha llegado_

_quiero que vivas con un recuerdo feliz de mí_

_y que lo que te dije resuene en tu cabeza y en tu corazón para siempre_

_Porque el amor que yo siento por ti_

_Jamás morirá…_

Esa noche, lo único que resonó en la ciudad muerta fue el lastimero aullido de aquel joven que había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo…

* * *

Guau! Que historia trágica! Y lo que parece ser una canción, o una poesía también lo escribí yo!

Pero bueno, fue lo que me salió. Espero que les guste…

Bueno, por favor dejen sus opiniones!

Hasta luego!

Maru


End file.
